Amigo secreto
by CatchingStar
Summary: Esta chegando o natal e os csis resolvem fazer uma pequena troca de presentes.


"Tem um minuto?" perguntou Catherine entrando no escritório de Grissom. Ele terminou de escrever umas coisas e olhou para ela.

"pode falar"

"Bom, o natal é daqui a seis dias e os rapazes e eu estávamos pensando em fazer uma pequena troca de presentes na noite do dia 22, já que depois do turno do dia 23 alguns, como eu, vão viajar. Queremos que você participe também."

"Eu? Ok." Catherine arregalou os olhos surpresa.

"Vai aceitar assim, sem que eu tenha que te forçar? Por que é por isso que eu fui escolhida para te informar"

"Não sei de onde vocês tiraram a idéia de que eu ia recusar."

"Você não é do tipo que gosta de sair e curtir a noite com os amigos." Grissom arregalou os olhos e Catherine pediu mil desculpas pelo comentário.

"_então é isso que vocês pensam de mim?" _pensou ele "Quando vai ocorrer o sorteio?" perguntou.

"Daqui dez minutos na sala de descanso. Só faltava conferir se a Sara e você estavam dentro"

"E por que ela também não gostaria de fazer parte?"

"A gente sabia que ela entrar, só a esperamos voltar da cena do crime"

"Ah! Entendo!"

"Uma última coisa... acha que consegue fazer o Ecklie trocar de turno com a gente, só no dia 22?"

"Por quê?"

"Estamos pensando em fazer a troca de presentes durante o jantar"

"Catherine, ele não vai concordar"

"Falei com o Warrick e Nick e se precisar eles trabalharam o dia inteiro no dia 23. Por favor, tente!" Grissom acenou concordando. "Dez minutos, ok? Não esquece" reafirmou a moça, deixando a sala com um sorriso no rosto.

O chefe avistou Nick se aproximar dela e perguntar qual foi o veredicto. Ele parecia preocupado e depois bastante aliviado quando soube que Grissom tinha aceitado.

"_Acho que vou ter que mudar um pouco de atitude e se aproximar mais deles. Especialmente de Sara E essa vai ser uma boa oportunidade para isso! Quem sabe não é tarde demais para mim? Deus, espero que não!"_

Às cinco horas, todos estavam na sala de descanso para pegar seu papelzinho. Brass tinha conseguido aparecer também. Um por um, foram tirando do saquinho os nomes, começando do mais novo para o mais velho.

"todos temos três dias para comprarmos nossos presentes" falou Catherine.

"e não tem limite de preço" comentou Nick. "se você ganhar um barato e pagar cara pelo seu, bom, problema é seu!"

"E onde vai ser a troca de presentes?" perguntou Sara.

"Estávamos pensando em fazer durante um jantar num belo restaurante" respondeu Catherine empolgada

"Que tal no Andre's? A comida é boa e o lugar é bonito" falou Brass. Todos acenaram concordando. "Bom, o papo ta ótimo, mas tenho que voltar para a delegacia. Vejo vocês depois"

"Acho que é melhor eu ir pensando no meu presente" falou Grissom deixando a sala.

"_acho que eu sei quem ele tirou" _pensou Catherine vendo que o amigo estava sorrindo.

"_acho que vai ser uma surpresa para todo mundo quando eu revelar quem eu tirei." _pensou Grissom. _"É claro que teria ficado mais contente se fosse outra pessoa, mas gosto desta também" _

Em alguns minutos, todos estavam de volta aos seus afazeres.

Algumas pessoas - como Greg e Nick - estavam loucos para querer saber quem os outros haviam tirado, mas os csi's conseguiram ficar com a boca fechada. Sara foi a única que deu uma pista, embora levando cada um deles para um caminho distinto e nenhum deles, verdadeiro.

"_Nisso que dá eles encherem tanto o saco" _justificou ela para si.

Grissom tinha conseguido, com sufoco, convencer o chefe da manhã para trocar de horário, mas teve que usar a idéia de Catherine para convencê-lo. Os dois aceitaram numa boa quando ele contou como tinha sido a conversa.

No dia 22, eles combinaram de chegar ao restaurante por volta das dez da noite, assim todo mundo tinha a tarde livre para correr com os presentes e se preparar para o jantar. Não só a ocasião, mas o lugar pedia uma vestimenta mais fina.

Grissom decidiu usar calça preta, camisa branca lisa, paletó preto, e gravata borboleta, também preta. Passou alguns minutos se olhando no espelho e se questionando se Sara ia gostar de vê-lo daquele jeito. Depois de tirar a barba e passar seu melhor perfume, pegou os dois embrulhos que tinha comprado e foi buscar Brass em sua casa. Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Catherine e Warrick já estavam lá.

"Deixe-me adivinhar, foi Catherine quem escolheu esta mesa?" falou Brass sorrindo.

"Eu sugeri um lugar próximo a na entrada, mas ela quis um lugar mais reservado" respondeu Warrick.

"Excelente idéia" falou Grissom.

"Não disse que ele ia gostar?"

Nick e Greg chegaram juntos e Sara foi a última. Grissom foi o primeiro a avistar no restaurante e teve que se controlar para não falar o nome dela em voz alta ou sorrir demais.

"Boa noite pessoal" falou ela.

"Meu Deus, Sara!" exclamou Catherine, a medindo dos pés a cabeça. Ela usava uma blusa vermelha de alça - bem justinha - uma saia branca e uma sandália de salto. "eu não sabia que você tinha isso no guarda-roupa. estou impressionada"

"Digamos que trabalhar de saia não é uma boa idéia" disse ela com um sorriso.

"_definitivamente não" _pensou Grissom, deslumbrado.

"Acho que nenhum de nós ia conseguir se concentrar com você usando... isso!"falou Greg, "esta linda"

"Obrigada Greg"

"Venha, sente-se aqui" falou Catherine obrigando Nick a se levantar.

"_Ela vai me colocar ao lado dele. Oh Deus! Tente ficar calma Sara. Respire fundo e várias vezes se for preciso" _Sara sentou, mas conseguiu olhar nos olhos dele.

"Acho que é melhor a gente comer, antes de abrir os presentes" falou Nick.

"Excelente idéia" falou Brass.

Grissom estava tendo dificuldades para escolher seu pedido. Estar tão perto, a ponto de sentir o cheiro maravilhoso do perfume de Sara, estava gerando efeitos em todo seu corpo. Incluindo no seu estômago – frio na barriga, ansiedade – e seria muito difícil digerir alguma coisa. De rabo de olho, ele viu que Sara olhava o cardápio de cima para baixo, diversas vezes.

"Tendo problema para escolher também?" sussurrou ele no ouvido dela. Sara sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando se acalmar. Grissom percebeu o que tinha feito e recuou. Um pouco surpreso e muito envergonhado.

"Na verdade, sim" respondeu ela finalmente. Ele sorriu, mas não conseguiu olhar no rosto dela.

O garçom apareceu minutos depois e eles pediram. Alguns foram nas massas e outros nas saladas, como Sara, Catherine e Grissom.

Durante o jantar, Brass contou alguns casos policiais antigos, fazendo com que todo mundo ficasse descontraído. Bom, nem todo mundo. Sara estava tentando prestar atenção na conversa, mas seu pensamento estava parado em Grissom.

"_Meu Deus, ele esta tão sexy com essa roupa! E essa loção... é tão deliciosa. Gostaria que estivéssemos sozinhos e eu pudesse tê-lo em meus braços, para beijá-lo... beijá-lo longamente, e quem sabe ter sua mão percorrendo minha barriga... Sara pare! Você tem que parar de pensar nisso, senão... senão..."_

Ela se virou para Catherine e disse que precisava ir urgente no banheiro.

"Quer que eu vá com você?"

"não precisa. Obrigada" disse ela, quase saindo correndo. Seu corpo estava respondendo a sua imaginação e mais um pouco ia ser difícil esconder seu próprio orgasmo.

"_Olha o que ele faz com você e vocês nem estão juntos?"_ falou uma voz dentro dela.

"eu sei" respondeu ela. "eu sei" Tentou respirar fundo e se acalmar, antes de voltar para a mesa.

Com ela mais longe, Grissom pode prestar atenção nos outros, ao invés de só pensar em como ela estava sexy e como queria experimentar seus lindos lábios vermelhos, tocar seu corpo e sussurrar o quanto a amava.

Quando ela voltou, quase dez minutos depois, os pratos já tinham sido retirados.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Catherine, se aproximando.

"sim. Estou bem"

"Os rapazes decidiram pedir uma sobremesa e nós achamos que você já tinha terminado então..." falou Catherine, enquanto Sara ia para seu lugar.

"Tudo bem." respondeu.

"Quer pedir alguma coisa, Sara?" perguntou Nick.

"Não acho que vou conseguir comer nada mais hoje" falou com um sorriso amarelo. "Mas obrigada por perguntar"

"Acho que podemos começar a troca de presentes agora, e quanto a vocês?" sugeriu Warrick.

"É uma boa idéia" falou Brass.

"assim podemos nos divertir enquanto a sobremesa não vem" falou Greg

"Não sabia que você tinha vindo aqui só pela comida, Greg" falou Brass, fazendo todos rirem. "Quem quer começar?"

"Que tal você, Grissom?" questionou Catherine.

"Eu?"

"Você é o chefe então... você começa" falou Nick.

"Esta bem"

Grissom comprara para Greg um Ipod com uma caixa de alto falante, pequena, porém bastante potente. (ele tinha experimentado uma parecida na loja)

"E tem fone de ouvido, se quiser também" completou Grissom.

"Isso é o máximo! Obrigado chefe".

"De nada"

Quando Greg leu o nome de Nick no cartão, logo teve uma idéia. Passou num sex shop e comprou um brinquedinho. Todos caíram na gargalhada quando viram a fisionomia de Nick ao abrir o embrulho e tirar o brinquedo da caixa.

"Deixe me adivinhar..." falou Catherine. "você experimentou para ver era bom"

"Não! Não fiz isso!" exclamou Greg. Todos riram. "O moço da loja que sugeriu"

"Você deveria ter me avisado antes de me fazer abrir na frente de todos" falou Nick, sério.

"Mas ai não teria graça"

"Não se preocupe Nick, depois que a gente sair daqui, nós compramos outra coisa" falou Warrick, tentando não rir. Até Grissom achou graça.

"Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei é brilhante. Demorou um pouco para gostar de mim e das minhas brincadeiras, mas agora é uma das minhas melhores amigas e que, apesar de estar num péssimo dia, ainda ri das minhas piadas." falou Nick. "infelizmente o coração dela sempre pertenceu a outro" Todos sabiam quem era.

"é linda Nick" falou Sara olhando para a corrente de tornozelo com pingente de golfinho.

"Por que você não guarda seu presente e fala sobre a pessoa que você tirou?" falou Catherine fechando a caixinha.

"Tem razão. Acho que é melhor. _Deus espero que ele não pense que Nick e eu temos alguma coisa séria. Ele é como meu irmão para mim_"

Sara deu de presente para Brass um lindo broche e este deu a Catherine uma novela romântica de uma autora que ela por coincidência gostava muito: Karen Kingsbury.

"O que posso dizer sobre ele?" começou Catherine. "É muito inteligente. Quando está com todo mundo junto prefere ouvir do que falar, embora sozinho tem um ótimo papo. Tem um corpo musculoso e por causa desse nosso encontro, ele vai ter que se sacrificar amanhã e trabalhar o dia inteiro"

"Tem certeza que ele não vai se importar" falou Warrick, fazendo-a sorrir. Ele abriu o pacote e ficou chocado. Três discos de vinil do Bom Jovi.

"Isso é incrível Catherine. Como sabia que eu queria esses?"

"Ouvi você conversando com Nick um dia"

"Obrigado. É maravilhoso"

"de nada"

"Bom, acho que agora ficou óbvio quem eu tirei, mas quero falar algumas coisinhas antes de entregar meu presente" Warrick se endireitou na cadeira. "Mesmo que às vezes a gente ache que você não se preocupa com a gente, eu sei que isso não é verdade. Sempre que precisei de um amigo, ou mesmo de um puxão de orelha, você estava lá para mim e serei eternamente grato a isso. Todo mundo aqui deve não só vida, mas nossa carreira a você então eu só queria dizer: obrigado por nós dar a chance de nos tornar melhores pessoas e investigadores".

O silêncio tomou conta da mesa durante alguns minutos.

"Amigo, você deveria ter deixado esse discurso para depois" falou Brass, olhando para todos a sua volta. "a intenção da troca de presentes não era fazer todo mundo chorar"

"Desculpe"

"Eu vou definitivamente precisar retocar a maquiagem" falou Catherine, enxugando as lágrimas e gerando uma onda de risos na mesa.

"Não tem a ver com insetos, mas acho que você admira essas coisas também então... Espero que goste"

"Isso é realmente maravilhoso Warrick" falou Grissom depois de desembrulhar com cuidado. Era um livro com as maiores construções do mundo, com desenhos das plantas, etapas de construção, o projeto acaba e do lado explicava como fora feito. "Muito obrigado"

Mesmo Greg que estava todo falante, agora comia a sobremesa em silêncio. O discurso de Warrick mexeu com todos.

"Bom pessoal, tava tudo ótimo, mas alguns de nós têm que dormir e trabalhar amanhã," falou Catherine. "então eu sugiro que a gente peça a conta"

"não se preocupe Catherine, o jantar é por minha conta" falou Grissom, deixando todos chocados.

"Isso é um absurdo Gil!" exclamou ela. "Todo mundo comeu direito - alguns ate de mais – e não é justo você pagar tudo"

"Ela tem razão" falou Warrick.

"Se eu soubesse que ia fazer isso, não teria sugerido esse lugar." falou Brass.

"Tem que deixar a gente ajudar Gris" falou Sara.

"Ok. Se é tão importante assim, vocês podem me dar o dinheiro depois. Agora, Catherine e Warrick não quero ver vocês aqui nem mais um minuto. Vão!"

"Esta bem. Mas é bom você aceitar o dinheiro se não quiser ver todos nós bravos"

Grissom concordou e os dois csi desapareceram.

"Eu vou indo também. Até mais pessoal" falou Greg.

"Alguém precisa de uma carona?" falou Nick se levantando.

"Eu gostaria disso" falou Brass. "Vim com Grissom e não vejo porque o fazer me levar até em casa."

"Estou com o meu carro, então..." Sara fez o gesto de pegar a sua bolsa, mas Grissom se aproximou dela e sussurrou: "fique. por favor". Olhando dentro dos olhos dele, Sara viu algo que nunca tinha visto antes: súplica. Nick e Brass se afastaram e Sara continuou sentada. Grissom pegou a sacola que estava ao lado e tirou o segundo embrulho.

"Comprei um presente para você também"

"Não precisava fazer isso, Gris"

"Eu sei. Mas já faz algum tempo que estou procurando algo especial para te dar, então..."

Sara ficou boquiaberta quando viu o conteúdo da caixa: um o vestido vermelho com um broche de borboleta. Se servisse, e ele contava com isso, o broche ficaria no meio dos seus seios.

"Eu não sei o que dizer Gris."

"Diga que aceita esse presente como um pedido de perdão por tudo o que te fiz passar durante todos esses anos"

"Ok"

"Não tinha intenção de te machucar Sara. Ou me machucar no caminho" (ele segurou na mão e olhou dentro dos olhos dela) "Sara, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. Não precisa responder agora, mas..."

"O que é Gris?"

"É tarde de mais para mim, ou melhor, para nós? _Por favor, diga não. Por favor_"

Sara viu os olhos de Grissom se encheram de lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que ele se permitia mostrar fraqueza, especialmente para ela. Sara acariciou sua bochecha.

"Nunca poderia ser tarde de mais" falou ela, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Oh Deus, obrigado" disse encostando sua testa na dela. "Eu farei qualquer coisa que você quiser Sara. Qualquer coisa"

"Nesse momento, a única coisa eu quero é que você me beije" falou ela com um tom de voz suave.

Grissom deslizou ao encontro dela e uniu seus lábios num apaixonado beijo. Sara colocou uma das mãos atrás do pescoço dele e começou a massagear, enquanto suas línguas, juntas, dançavam dentro de suas bocas, num ritmo lento e depois acelerado. Eram tantos anos de espera, de ambas as partes, que eles não queriam parar. Infelizmente a necessidade de ar foi maior. Sara levou dois dedos na altura dos seus lábios e olhou para ele.

"Nunca pensei que você beijasse desse jeito" sussurrou

"De que jeito?"

"Poderoso, mas determinado a não pressionar a menos que a outra parte peça por isso. Poucos homens são capazes de fazer isso"

"Provavelmente por que eles estejam querendo satisfazer só a si mesmos. Não acho que uma relação deva ser levada dessa forma. Ou um beijo"

"Eu gosto disso"

Grissom sorriu.

"Sei que já está tarde, mas gostaria de caminhar um pouco comigo?"

"eu adoraria isso"

Grissom chamou o garçom e pediu a conta.

Eles guardaram seus presentes no carro e depois, com os dedos entrelaçados, eles andaram em silêncio observando a cidade que nunca dormia e que ficava iluminada 24 horas por dia.

"Sara?"

"Sim"

"Eu te amo"

"_O que?"_

"Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém na minha vida e prometo que vou te mostrar o quanto. Só preciso um pouco de tempo, se não tiver problema?"

"Quero tanto que isso funcione Gil e se tivermos que ir devagar, iremos".

"Obrigado" disse ele, trazendo a mão dela até sua boca e plantando um beijo.

Os dois continuaram andando com os dedos entrelaçados. Sara não conseguia acreditar, Grissom não só sabia o que queria como as três palavras mágicas, que ela desconfiava que demorasse muito a sair das bocas dele, já tinha saido. Que bom que ela estava errada.


End file.
